


【all耀】私人所有（上）[ABO][R18预警]

by zhangxiaojiu



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhangxiaojiu/pseuds/zhangxiaojiu





	【all耀】私人所有（上）[ABO][R18预警]

※朝耀＋普耀，涉及少量伊耀  
※是车。基本上没什么剧情纯车向。

↓↓↓请仔细阅读以下预警，以免有任何一项引发不适。

※三人行预警。  
※强车预警。  
※含恶意羞辱。  
※NTR预警。  
※ABO孕梗预警（划下划线大写加粗注意）。

↑↑↑再次重申，注意预警避雷。  
（我好怕自己开这种车被挂啊。）

 

亚瑟和他的侍从走进瓦尔加斯的大宅时，昔日宾客云集觥筹交错的宅子里空荡荡的。在宅子的主人费里西安诺出事、瓦尔加斯家一夜间家财荡尽后，曾经的附庸者顷刻间水流云散，连仆从都走的一干二净。

 

他示意自己的侍从在一楼待命，自己独自一人走上了二楼。

 

皮靴踏在地板上，发出轻微的响声。

 

他一直走到二楼走廊尽头，推开了卧室的门。

 

这个宅子的另一位主人，正安静地坐在藤椅上，膝上摊着一本翻开的书。他对亚瑟的出现置若罔闻，那金色的漂亮眼珠连转都没有转动一下。

 

亚瑟因为他的忽视而有些恼怒，大踏步走了过去，抓着他的下巴强迫他抬起头看着自己：“你是不是应该对自己的处境有点意识？这座宅子——宅子里的每件东西包括你——现在都在我的名下。”

 

王耀那双金色玻璃珠一般的眼珠终于看向了他——他只是冷冷地看着他，一言不发。

 

亚瑟感觉自己仿佛又回到了两年前自己被拒绝的那个晚上。

 

他也是这样冷漠地看着自己，眉眼里满是高傲——无论是容貌还是才能都夺人眼目、无论何地都能受尽追捧的omega自然有这种傲气的资本。

 

他甚至以为像王耀这样高傲的omega不会雌伏于任何人之下，直到在半个月后得到他要和瓦尔加斯长子订婚的消息。

 

他无数次想要质问王耀，那个除了甜言蜜语之外一无是处软弱无能的alpha，到底有哪点比得上他？——他们根本毫不相配！

 

不过现在，当然和二年前不一样了。

 

尤其在瓦尔加斯家欠下柯兰克家大笔金额之后。

 

他自上而下打量着这个曾经名动一时、另无数人竞相追求的美丽的omega。他穿着一件非常宽松的素色绸料长袍，只有领口和袖口上绣着精巧的图案。宽松的长袍遮掩了他的微微隆起的小腹。亚瑟的目光几乎是难抑地在他的小腹处停留——充满了几乎无法抑制流露的强烈的妒意。  
意识到他的视线，王耀侧过脸想从他的掐着他下巴的手中脱开。

 

却不料亚瑟反而先一步松开了手。

 

接着他听到亚瑟的声音在他的上方响起：“你现在是我的私人所有物了，你知道吧？”

 

他当然知道。

 

这是他能偿清瓦尔加斯负债的唯一选择。他不得不这么做——他的丈夫已经去世了，他必须替他承担应付的职责。

 

他金色的眼珠轻缓地转动了一下。但是他还是什么也没说。

 

“如果你还想留下这个孩子的话。”亚瑟紧紧地盯着他的脸——在他成为费里西安诺的夫人前，这张美丽的面容曾经让多少alpha甚至beta倾心——他紧紧地盯着，不愿意放过他流露出的任何一点示弱的表情，“取悦我。”

 

他能感觉到omega在他说出这句话的时候，身体紧绷了一下。

 

“这是瓦尔加斯家里唯一留下的孩子了吧。”他充满恶意地微微俯下身去，贴在他耳边低语。

 

“你想怎么样？”王耀抬起脸看向他。一双金色的眼珠像是两颗色泽美的惊人却冷冰冰的玻璃珠子。

 

亚瑟自上而下再一次缓缓地打量他一遍，他的眼神侵略性太过明显，仿佛将他从上到下湿漉漉地舔舐了一遍，如果王耀是只猫，这时候应该已经竖起了浑身的毛。

 

“八个月的话，后面能用了吗？”亚瑟满怀恶意地道，“用后面还是用嘴，你自己选吧。”

 

王耀竭力假装自己毫不在意，但是拿着书本因为过度用力而微微颤抖泛白的指尖出卖了他的情绪。

 

在王耀起身把书放回书架上的时候，亚瑟毫不客气地坐到了藤椅上，他故意分开双腿的坐姿充满了暗示性——他知道王耀没有任何选择。他用充满了恶意的期待的眼神紧紧地盯着王耀，看着他从书架慢慢地折返。

 

“好了别磨磨蹭蹭的，你知道这是早晚的事。”他忍不住用这样的语言施迫于他，他迫不及待地想看王耀脸上的冷漠与高傲被撕开的样子，“如果让我自己动手，我可不能保证会发生什么。”他说这句话的时候，有意无意地瞟了一眼他的小腹。

 

他的威胁很明显地奏效了。

 

王耀在他的腿间慢慢地跪了下去。房间里铺着厚厚的地毯，以让他能够承受这个跪下来的姿势。

 

尽管王耀竭力控制着自己的情绪，但是缓缓地解开他皮带的手指却是在微微颤抖。

 

亚瑟眼睛一眨也不眨地看着他，他的手指像玉一样白润，半低垂着头，长长的眼睫在他美丽而冰冷的脸上打下阴影，他的发丝柔软而顺从地垂落着。

 

亚瑟觉得自己的呼吸都慢慢地变得急促起来——他等这一天已经等了太久太久，从第一次见到王耀的那一天起，他就总是难抑地幻想这个高傲的omega如果能够顺从地雌伏于他的身下，会是什么样子。尤其在瓦尔加斯家出事之后，这份想法更是一天比一天热烈，热得几乎要灼伤他。

 

在今天终于成真。

 

他在王耀以一种顺从的姿态跪在他的腿间的时候，下身就已经硬的发烫了。他看着王耀粉色像花瓣一样柔软的嘴唇慢慢地贴近自己的性器——他因为被折辱而无法自抑地深呼吸，从他唇齿中溢出的呼气软而温热地喷在他的性器上。

 

亚瑟不由自主地舔了舔嘴唇，更加紧紧地盯着他，看着他的嘴唇轻轻地触碰到了他性器的顶端。

 

王耀的动作停顿了一下。他竭力忍住内心的耻辱，慢慢地张开口把他的性器顶端含入口中，轻轻地吮吸，而后又拿舌头顺着柱身舔舐他的性器。

 

看着王耀用唇舌侍弄他的性器的视觉冲击和心理快感几乎让他忍不住想要射在他的口中和脸上。亚瑟忍着射意享用他更多的侍弄。

 

但是在王耀只是慢慢地舔弄下，亚瑟忍不住强行插入了他的口中。他的口腔温热而湿润，软软地包裹着他的性器。亚瑟一边狠狠地插到底，一边恶意地拿语言挑弄他：“怎么，都结婚一年多了还表现地这么生涩，瓦尔加斯没有教你怎么用上面吗？还是他只喜欢下面？”

 

他刻意提起的费里西安诺加重了王耀内心的耻辱感和背叛感，但是王耀口里满满地塞着他的性器根本没有办法说出一个字来——他的丈夫是个热情而温柔的人，在性事上向来表现的讨好而黏人，不会像他这样——亚瑟粗长的性器狠狠地全部顶入了他的口中，他顶得太深了，顶端已经抵在了他的喉口，性器的毛发也毫不客气地刷在他柔软的嘴唇上，他的呼吸间全然是他的性器的味道——是他所陌生alpha的气味。

 

他的性器过于粗大，他吞吐地相当费力，嘴唇被顶弄成了诱人的水红色，津液从被顶弄地无法闭合的嘴唇中溢出。王耀的喉口因为被入侵而不自觉地收缩着，挤按着性器的顶端，他的舌头推拒着口中的性器，在亚瑟感觉下却只是软软地一下一下地舔弄着。

 

就在亚瑟享受着他温热而湿软的唇舌的侍弄的时候，卧室的门再一次被人推开了。

 

“靠，”基尔伯特骂了一声，“你怎么一个人先开始玩了？不是说好的一起吗？”

 

王耀在听到第二个人的声音的时候，顿时僵直了身体。他立刻想把口中的性器吐出来，但是却被亚瑟按住了后脑勺，亚瑟的声音满含威胁地在他头顶上响起：“含住了。”

 

被人看着自己跪在地上用唇舌侍弄别人的性器，对生性高傲、从来只受人追捧的王耀来说几乎是莫大的羞辱。他心里同时升出一种不祥预感，因为某种猜测而浑身僵硬着，抓着地毯的指尖都因为过分的折辱而微微颤抖。

 

“要不是我，你能这么顺利在瓦尔加斯出事之后弄到他吗？你居然还趁我没来先吃！”基尔伯特却是已经骂骂咧咧地大步走了过来。他在推开门看到王耀顺从为亚瑟舔弄的时候就感觉一股热流直冲下腹。

 

已经有所满足的亚瑟也不为他的话生气，一边按着王耀的后脑勺，把自己的性器更深地顶入他的口中，一边从藤椅上抬起眼来：“我不就先吃了个开头吗？”他暗示地瞟了一眼王耀柔软的腰肢。

 

基尔伯特立刻心领神会，脸上露出了一点带着点恶意的笑。

 

在被人从后把长袍撩到腰上，裸露出大腿和腰腹的时候，王耀完全僵住了身体。他凝脂一般的肌肤柔软而白嫩，基尔伯特很想在他看起来丰腴的臀部揉弄一番，但是碍于他的身孕，他还是忍住了，只是在他的臀尖上隔着内裤轻轻地掐了一下。换来王耀身体不由自主的颤栗。

 

基尔伯特试图将他的内裤褪下，这时候王耀却猛地挣扎起来。

 

基尔伯特试图将他的内裤褪下，这时候王耀却猛地挣扎起来。

 

“别乱动！”亚瑟威胁性十足的话语这次却没有换来王耀的顺从。

 

他抗拒地挣扎着，努力想把口中的性器吐出来，却被亚瑟更深地顶了进去，他湿热的口腔缩紧，柔软的舌头更加使劲儿地推拒舔舐在性器上，他的嘴唇被溢出的津液弄得一片水光粼粼的。亚瑟终于没能忍住在他的口中射了出来，他按着王耀的后脑勺把自己的精液全部射进了他的嘴里。

 

王耀被迫吞下了这些带着陌生alpha信息素气味的精液。

 

看到王耀唇边还沾着一点没能一口气吞下去而有点溢出的浊液，亚瑟心满意足地拿指腹摩擦着他被操弄得泛着水红色的唇瓣，却发现王耀刚刚被迫用唇舌舔弄他的性器都竭力维持的冷漠高傲的表情已经再也支持不住了，他的脸上因为羞愤浮起绯红色的薄雾，努力想要抿紧的嘴唇在微微颤抖。

 

基尔伯特已经不顾他的挣扎把他的内裤拉到了膝弯。基尔伯特看向亚瑟，脸上带着一点邪气的笑容：“你知道他刚刚为什么挣扎的这么剧烈吗？”他问的满含恶意。

 

亚瑟看到王耀努力低下头去遮掩自己现在的表情，他只能看到他那长长的眼睫毛止不住的轻颤着。

 

基尔伯特毫不客气地在他的臀沟摸了一把，然后捻着手指上沾上的粘液，用饱含恶趣味的口吻对亚瑟道：“因为他下面湿的都是水。”他又一次在王耀柔软的臀尖轻轻地掐了一下，这柔滑的手感简直令他欲罢不能，他恶声恶气地问王耀，并且故意问的非常大声：“给不是你丈夫的人口交也能让你这么兴奋吗？嗯？”

 

王耀抿紧了嘴唇，他的眼角眉梢都因为基尔伯特的羞辱染上了薄薄的绯红色。

 

他孕期的身体本来就极为敏感，再加上费里西安诺出事前出门在外，他已经有二个月没有见过他了，便也有两个月没有经历任何性事了。其实自他怀孕之后，即便是过了危险期的头三月，他们也做的很少了。费里西安诺是碍于他的身孕，而王耀，就他的性子，就算身体想要也根本开不了这个口。

 

在基尔伯特用语言羞辱他的同时，他的后穴还被刺激地一张一合，又吐出了少量粘液。

 

亚瑟看着他写满了屈辱的漂亮脸蛋，心里充满了折辱这份高傲而升腾起的快感。他终于有一天，让这个总是满脸冷漠的omega，脸上露出了不一样的神色。

 

他把王耀紧紧攥着地毯的手抓在手里，他的手指像是白玉一样玉润剔透，亚瑟一根一根地亲吻他的手指，把他每一根手指都舔吻得湿漉漉的。

 

在亚瑟湿漉漉地亲吻他的手指的时候，王耀感觉有什么又湿又热的东西贴在了他的后穴穴口。他的身体立刻僵住了。


End file.
